


Test of fidelity

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Michael want to get married. But Michael doesn’t really trust Brian’s feelings. So he hires Justin to test Brian’s fidelity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I think I could need a beta for this story. So, does anybody want to do it?  


* * *

The sun was shining brightly, just as brightly as Michael’s smile was. Finally Brian had accepted his proposal. They were getting married in a few months. It was like a dream to become true. For Michael at least.

“What are you grinning about” Brian grumbled. Hopefully he didn’t make a mistake with this wedding. Sure, he loved Michael, but did he love him enough for such a big step? On the other side, he was getting older and it was time to settle down before he was too old to drag off any tricks and spend the rest of his life alone with his right hand. So, he tried to push his doubts away. It was probably the best to marry his best friend. He was the only one he could at least imagine to live together with. It wouldn’t be a very exciting relationship, but a comfortable one.

“Geesh, Brian. You said ‘yes’. I’m simply happy.” Michael shook his head. He should be used to Brian’s odd behavior sometimes, but still it was strange for him that the other man didn’t seem to be very happy. It made Michael nervous. Maybe he had made a mistake and kind of forced Brian to that marriage? The brunet had promised to be faithful to him and to give up sex with other men. But could he really believe him?

Michael wished he would be more secure about himself. He got Brian after all. But still he had doubts that Brian could change that much and be strong enough to live in a monogamous relationship with him. Michael sighed inwardly. Before he got married he had to find it out. 

*****

“Mr. Miller was really the most faithful man that I have ever met. It was almost funny to see how afraid he had been of me and my art of seduction.” Justin Taylor laughed heartily when he talked to his boss. “ I’m really glad though that my charm didn’t work this time. They are such a cute couple.”

“Yes, sometimes I’m happy too that some men are immune to your sex appeal. It doesn’t happen very often though. You are just a big temptation.” Mr. Rosewell laughed back and took some papers from the table.

“Here is still another case. If you are finished with it, you can go on vacation. You truly reserved some rest.”

“Oh yeah.” Justin sighed deeply. His mind briefly wandered to a little beach on the Caribbean ocean. It would be so nice just to lay there, a drink in his hand and maybe a hot man’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Hmm, he had to forget his fantasies for a while if he still wanted to have some work done today.

“So, who is the client?”

“A Mr. Michael Novotny. He wants to get married in a few months, but he is not sure if his fiancé is faithful to him. His partner must have been a real lady killer, well man killer in that case, before he agreed to this marriage.”

‘Oh, it’s routine. It would be done in a couple of days, and then I’ll be in a plane heading south.’ Justin thought happily.

“Well, then give me Mr. Novotny’s phone number.” He said to his boss. The older man gave it to him together with the phone. 

 

Ring, ring.

Michael almost fell from the couch where he had been dozen off when the phone was ringing.

Damn, who could that be? He groggily stumbled over to the chest of drawers.

“Yeah?” He bawled into the receiver. 

“Mr. Novotny?” An unknown voice asked softly.

“Who is this? I won’t buy anything.” Michael always got a little mad when somebody interrupted his beauty sleep.

“No, I’m not a sales representative.“ The unknown voice chuckled, clearly amused. “This is Justin Taylor. I’m the man you hired to test the fidelity of your fiancé. So, when have you time to talk?”

“Oh, sorry. Well…” Michael glanced at his watch. “You can come over right now. Brian is still working and won’t be at home for the next couple of hours. I’ll give you the address and tell you the way. Do you have something to write?”

“I actually don’t go to the client’s home. I have a very nice office…”

“Oh please, I’m really not in the mood to go out. I also make you coffee. And I have cookies.”

Justin had to laugh some more. He couldn’t resist the funny pleading voice. “Okay. I guess I can make an exception for cookies.”

 

30 minutes later the young blonde arrived at the big brick building in the north of the city. 

“You have been pretty fast.” Michael smiled when he opened the door to let Justin in.

“Of course, I’m hungry.” Justin joked while he watched the small dark haired man. He looked pretty good, had nice eyes and seemed very nice. The blonde wondered why he was so unsure and afraid of losing his partner to somebody else. 

“Coffee is already done. Have a seat.” Michael pointed at the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Not that I want to seduce you with my cookies and my flattering remarks, but you look really great.” Michael said to Justin when he came back with a tablet.

“That was one of the conditions to get this job. If the partner of the clients can resist me, they probably can resist everybody. And I didn’t mean it to flatter myself.”

“I understand. There must be a temptation. I hope nevertheless that you are not Brian’s type.”

“So that Brian…. Do you have a picture of him?” Justin took a big gulp from his coffee and spat it out again it in a great arc. “Urgh, coffee grounds.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael’s face turned red. “The filter tore.”

“Oh, coffee grounds make one even more beautiful. Are you sure you want Brian to resist me?” Justin’s joke put the other man on ease.

“Well, that’s him.” The dark haired man gave Justin a picture. It showed a very good looking brunet with sunglasses.

“Hmm, he looks like a man that a lot of guys would find attractive. I hope you are worried in vain though.” And Justin really did hope it. He already liked Michael, even if he couldn’t make coffee, and he didn’t want him to get hurt.

“I hate to tell it, but Brian had been like a male slut before he got serious with me. I still can’t believe though that he would be faithful to me only.” Michael got somehow melancholic as he starred at the ground of his cup. “Oh my god.” He suddenly screamed. “I can also tell the fortune from the coffee cup. And it tells me that there will be a lot of trouble soon.”

“Don’t be so negative. I’m sure Brian won’t cheat on you.” Justin tried to cheer Michael up again. “By the way, how do I meet him?”

“Well, we wanted to go to this new club “Nightgame” around the corner. I could pretend to be tired and make Brian go alone. I’m sure he doesn’t want to miss all the free beer that they will serve there tonight. Be there around 10 and make a move on him.”

“I surely will do.” Justin laughed and playfully patted Michael’s arm. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. He will resist me.”

“I hope so.” The dark haired man sighed and showed the other man to the door.

“And still, it means trouble.“ Michael thought of what the coffee grounds had told him when he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Here is the next part. Thanks a lot to my wonderful (and fast) beta Pepe Marie. =)  


* * *

The night came sooner than Justin expected. Fortunately he already had a standard plan on how to seduce his “victims”. So he didn't lose that much time thinking about it. He loved his job, but lately he had lost his creativity. It was more like a routine program that he played through mechanically every time. Then he soon would notice if his victim was interested or not. It was not much fun or a challenge anymore like it had been in the beginning. But at least his job was usually done fast and obtained him some free time that he could spend painting.   


Justin sighed and glanced one more time at his watch. Then he looked into the mirror and smiled at himself. He had decided for some tight jeans and a blue top that fit his body and accentuated his eyes perfectly. Yes, he was hot. He nodded contently before he went down to his car and drove to “Nightgame“.   


The music was loud and bumping. There were a lot of people checking out the new club. Justin had looked at the picture in his pocket for several times. Still it was difficult for him to spot Brian.   


Eventually he found him. The tall slim figure was sitting at the bar and grinned at his glass of beer.   


Justin’s breath caught in his throat. Wow, he had seen the picture, but it didn't flatter the man very well. He swallowed, prepared himself for talking to his sexy ’victim’ - and rammed into a table.   


Several glasses fell loudly to the floor.   


“Can't you pay attention!” An angry red haired hissed at him.   


The loud banging had caused Brian’s attention. He almost dropped his beer and looked into the direction where the noise come from. His heart skipped a beat. A young blonde was sitting on the floor in a puddle of broken glass. An angry red haired man was yelling at him, looking dangerously close to beating the small man.   


Brian didn't know what happened, but a kind of protector instinct came over him. The cute blonde looked like a little kid and probably needed help. Brian wasn't even sure why he cared at all. Maybe it was because the blonde was REALLY cute or maybe he simply had his “I'm a good citizen” day. Whatever it was, he couldn't stop his legs walking over to him.   


“Oh my god!” Justin thought. “Why does he have to see me in this misery?” That was not the first impression he had hoped to make. What if that Brian guy thought he was a clumsy fool? Then he could forget about his plan to seduce him. Therefore he couldn't do his job either. Sure, he had wanted some variety, but not in that way. Justin was on the brink of tears. And to cap it all off, when Brian finally stood in front of him, Justin lost his voice.   


His pictures had failed to capture the man‘s beauty. Especially those silly sunglasses had hidden his gorgeous eyes. Justin needed a moment to collect himself, but he still couldn't get a word out.   


“Any problems?” Brian asked and the red haired man seemed to be intimidated from the tall man’s voice alone.   


“No, everything is fine. Blondie here just has no eyes in his head.” He answered softly and pushed off. Why should he cry about some broken glasses when he could easily get another free beer?   


“Are you hurt?” Brian looked down at Justin and cringed inwardly how concerned his voice sounded. After all he was no good Samaritan and he didn’t even know this kid. It must be his coming marriage that made him so sentimental.   


Justin starred mutely at him and Brian felt a hot shudder running through his body. Holy shit, did this kid have blue eyes! He could get lost in them. He had to revise his first thoughts. Up close the little blonde was not cute, but sexy as hell. Brian immediately imagined him writhing beneath him, his pale skin glistening with sweat…   


“No!“ Brian mentally shook himself . He shouldn’t think of this way with another man anymore. He was in a serious partnership now. Damn! But that didn’t mean he couldn’t talk with the blonde. So he offered his hand to Justin to help him up.   


When their hands touched, the world seemed to stop, but it only lasted for a moment.   


“Excuse me, sirs.“ A busy employee hurried over and brushed away the pieces of broken glass,and made the two of them snap out of the bubble they had been in.   


“Can I invite you to a beer to get over this shock?” Brian was not ready yet to let his new acquaintance go.   


A little flirting could bring some excitement into his life that was getting somewhat boring lately. He thought. He had been faithful to Mikey for a few months now already. Maybe he needed a change.   


A hot one-night-stand couldn’t do any harm either. If he was cautious Mikey would never find out. Sure, the sex with Michael was okay, but also somewhat boring. Sometimes Brian simply needed more to feel alive, and the blue eyes of the stranger promised him a night full of passion.   


Brian licked his lips. It was time to check if he still had the power to get any man he wanted.   


“So, I know a nice little hotel nearby.” He whispered seductively into Justin’s ear. His tongue sneaked out and licked the earlobe teasingly.   


Justin felt his knees going weak. What happened? This was usually the part that HE was playing. Not the opposite. He had been attracted to a few of his “victims” before, but he always had been able to keep control over the situation, but now he was dangerously close to losing it.   


He shut his eyes and moaned softly. For a moment he abandoned himself to the wonderful feeling of Brian’s hot breath on his neck and the velvet voice that promised him a night in heaven, but Justin was a professional. After a few minutes he gained some strength again and slightly pushed the other man away. 

The blonde was in moral conflict. Should he spend the night with Brian or shouldn’t he? Actually he had proofed already that Brian wasn’t faithful to his partner. His job was done. Why, the fuck, didn’t he break it off here and reveal his identity? Okay, if he was honest to himself, he knew exactly why he didn’t do it.   


Justin looked up and down Brian’s body. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn’t resist. He wanted the taller man, and he wanted him bad. He had never gone that far with any of his victims, but why shouldn’t he have some fun for once and satisfy his raging hormones? Michael didn’t have to find out what they had done. Justin would spend the next hours in Brian’s arms, and later he would tell his client that his partner was faithful. So everybody would be happy. Michael and Brian could get married without any problems and Justin could finally fly to the Caribbean and enjoy his vacation. Yes, it sounded like a plan. Justin congratulated himself.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to my fast beta again.  


* * *

Mean while, Michael was slowly but certainly going crazy. It was after 3 am already and Brian was still not at home. What took him so long? Michael was pacing through the living room. So Justin made a move on Brian, and his partner was getting drunk now? But no, that didn't make any sense! Maybe Brian was interested in Justin, and Justin rejected him? Yup, that had to be it! A rebuff and free beer - a dangerous combination! 

Michael decided to go the club and pick up his partner as long as he was still some what able to walk on his own legs. Michael did'nt really fancy the embarrassing experience to wheel Brian with a wheelbarrow through the neighborhood. 

So the small dark haired man stormed to the club. It was practically empty already, so he had a good view over the scene. Brian was no where to be seen. Maybe he is in the bathroom? Michael thought and set off, but a big black guy stopped him. 

“Where do you want to go, mister? We are closing in a few seconds. So you better use the bathroom at home if you don't want to be locked in here.” 

“But, but…” Michael stammered, realizing that Brian, in fact, wasn't in the club anymore. But where could he have gone? 

“What? Don't you have a bathroom at home?” The black guy misunderstood Michael’s bewilderment. 

“Sure, I have one.” Michael said absently. The thoughts were revolving wildly through his head. Where did Justin and Brian go? He shuffled out to the street again and took his cell phone. He had to call Justin and ask what happened. 

It took a while till Justin could pick up the phone. He and Brian had been fucking for hours already, and they still hadn't had enough. 

“Who can this be?” The blonde moaned while he collapsed on top of Brian. 

“Your boyfriend maybe? Wondering where you are?” Brian grinned while Justin mumbled his name into the phone. 

“Yes!” He mutely sounded to Brian and went to the bathroom to have some privacy. He closed the door and hoped that the brunet couldn't hear him. 

Brian used the time to finally look at his watch - and he got pale. Shit, he had forgotten the time, and he surely had forgotten about Michael! Damn! That smelled of trouble! 

“I have no clue where Brian is, Michael”, Justin whispered into the phone. In his head a good excuse was forming. The incredible sex with Brian seemed to have brought his creativity back. “As we agreed, I made a move on him. But he was only half-interested. “ (okay, Justin was too proud to claim that he was completely unattractive to Brian) “I didn't have a chance to seduce him though. He told me that he was faithful to his partner. Then he wanted to leave and go to another club because he thought the new one was boring. So he went away - and that’s it.” Justin felt bad lying to Michael, but it was better than telling him the truth, of course. 

Michael was not convinced. Something seemed wrong here. “Whom are you with now? I'm sure I heard another voice. And why are you whispering? I can hardly hear you.” 

“Oh this is only my long-time lover Tim. Since my job was done, I went home to him. He is very tired and wants to sleep now. So I can‘t talk that loud.” 

“Okay, talk to you later.” Michael angrily shut the phone. “Oh Brian”, he thought. “When you come home you won‘t know what hit you!” 

“I better go home. Did I mention that I live together with somebody? I'm sure my partner will be wondering already where I am.” When Justin came out of the bathroom again, Brian hastily fished for his jeans that were laying under the bed. 

“You have a partner?” Justin tried to sound surprised. God, how much more did he still have to lie? 

“Yes, does it bother you?” 

“No, of course not. I don't want you as my boyfriend or something, don't worry.” Justin grinned and Brian felt strangely disappointed to hear those words. He didn't understand himself. Shouldn't he be happy that their fuck was totally uncomplicated? 

He starred intensely at the blonde and suddenly thought: why not? Tomorrow he would be back to the boring sex with Michael again, why shouldn't he enjoy the hot passion with this stranger one more time? Brian licked his lips and let his hands wander over Justin’s still naked chest. 

“I thought you have to go home?” The blonde moaned, already getting hard again. 

“What’s an hour sooner or later? I'm sure he won't notice what time I come home.” 

 

  
Two hours later Brian tiptoed into the dark loft. Hopefully Michael is fast asleep, he thought when the light suddenly turned on. 

Michael stood in the middle of the room, his eyes glaring angrily at him. 

“Where the fuck have you been?”  
  
“I have been in some clubs….” Brian was still too shocked to think clearly. He hadn’t really expected Michael to be waiting for him 

“And fucked every guy that came along?” Michael hissed. 

“Of course not!” Brian had the decency to blush at his lie. And in this moment Michael knew it. A feeling of desperation and sadness came over the dark haired man. But he didn’t say anything more. He just went slowly to their bedroom, crying silently. 

 

The next morning the singing of his cell phone interrupted Justin’s sleep. He was still pretty exhausted from the night’s activities and could barely focus on Michael’s voice. 

“Mr. Taylor, I need your help! I'm sure now that Brian cheats on me.” 

“And how can I help you here?” Justin yawned, still barely paying attention, but Michael’s following sentence awakened him completely. 

“You have to find out who this guy is!”


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes:

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

“I think you misunderstood something! I test the fidelity of my client’s partners, but I'm not a private investigator!”

“But please, you said yourself Brian was half-interested in you. Maybe you could become friends with him?”

Justin cringed inwardly. Why did he even mention that? Why couldn't he have shut his big mouth?“Mr. Novotny…” Justin began, but became immediately interrupted with a forceful “Michael!”

“What?”

“You already had called me Michael once. So you can do it again. I mean, friends should call each other by first name.”

Justin was truly confused.  Why was he suddenly friends with everybody? “Mr. No…”

“Michael!”

“Okay, Mr…Michael. Please come to my office in about two hours.  I think we have to talk.” 

Justin shut the phone before the other man could say something else.  He really was not in the mood to deal with Michael's craziness right now. He still felt too good after that incredible night. God, this Brian guy had more stamina than a horny teenager.

Justin smiled at the memory. Yup, he wouldn't mind to spend another night with him, but at the same moment he scolded himself. Of course, there would be no other night with him! It was an one-night-stand and nothing more! He didn't need any trouble. Now he only still had to convince Michael that his partner was faithful and then he could finally close this crazy case. 

Justin sighed and prepared himself for the day. A shower and breakfast later, he already sat in his office, looking through some files.

“What’s up, Justin? Your cheeks are shining as if you had a very exciting night.“ Mr. Rosewell laughed when he saw his employee blushing crazily at his words. “So how did this Novotny case go? I hope you didn't get lucky with your last night victim.” Mr. Rosewell turned serious all of a sudden.

“No, no, of course not!” Justin answered, probably a bit too hastily because his boss looked doubtfully at him.

“Are you sure? Justin, I understand that your job can be a bit dangerous sometimes, so to say. I‘m a bit surprised too that you lasted that long without any indiscretion.  I mean, all those hot guys you have to seduce, it amazing that you didn‘t weaken yet. I‘m happy about that. I like you, Justin and I don‘t want to lose you as an employee. But I can‘t accept you getting involved with one of our client‘s partner."

”Oh shit, now you could even read in his face what he had done last night. Justin shuddered, but fortunately he didn't have to answer anymore. A knock at the door rescued him.

“Hello. I hope I'm not too soon.” Michael hesitantly entered the office. “But I couldn't wait to talk with you Mr. Taylor.”

“Okay, I let you two alone.” Mr. Rosewell left the room with one last look at Justin that appeared like a warning.

“You have nice pictures here.” Michael looked at the wall that was decorated with pictures of  some comic heroes. 

“Yes, I drew them myself.” Justin smiled proudly. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Michael jumped up and down, excited like a little kid. “You know that I own a comic shop. I’m thinking of releasing my own comic soon. I have already written it, but I still need somebody who draws the pictures that go with it. Justin, you are so talented. I think you are my man! Do you want to work with me? I’d pay you more than you earn here. And it would be so much fun.”

“Really, I can’t…”

“No, I won’t accept a no! Justin, I consider you as my friend already. I’m sure we get along very well and I know we can help each other. However,  I wanted to talk about Brian with you.” Michael was talking without a break between his sentences now, so Justin had no chance to get any word out. “You said that Brian was half-interested in you. So maybe you could meet him again, try to get his trust and sound him out about this mysterious affair. If you play his friend well, he might be telling you the name of the guy he sleeps with. I know it’s not right, but everything is allowed in love and war.”

“Why are you so worried about that guy? Didn‘t you tell me that Brian had been like a slut? Meaning, he forgot about his lovers after he was done with them?” Justin was really happy that the other man finally let him get a word in.

“I have known Brian like my entire life. He acted so strange  when he came home last night. I’m afraid this guy could mean more to him than just a simple one-night-stand. So I have to find out if I really have to be worried or not. Anyway, here is my visiting card.” Michael gave Justin a small piece of paper. “Come to my shop this afternoon. I’ll show you my comics and you can think about your drawings for them.”

When Michael was gone, Justin groaned and let his head sink on his hands. What a mess! Why had Michael, of all people, chosen him as his new best friend? How should he get out of this again? God, why hadn’t he kept his dick in his pants? Then he wouldn’t be in this stupid situation. Justin was angry with himself. But he would go to Michael’s store this afternoon and tell him that they couldn’t be friends. Until then he still had to think of a good excuse why they couldn’t.

 

 

On his way back home, Brian decided to make a little detour and visit Michael’s store. Mickey had been very cold to him this morning. He surely was still angry with him that he had come home so late. He hated to do it, but Brian knew that he had to apologize if his relationship with Mickey should stay peaceful.

Michael was  just talking to a blonde customer that had turned his back on him as Brian entered the little colorful shop.“Hi Mickey. How are you? ” He greeted cheerfully and the customer turned around.

Brian couldn’t believe his eyes. It was the blonde that was in his mind the entire day already. Even his employees and co-workers were surprised about his incredible good mood  today. They all have been looking strangely at him, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt somehow happy and free after last night. He felt young and full of vigor  - and this although he had had like 2 hour sleep. And here he was, the man he owed his cheerfulness to. What a coincidence!

“Hey Brian, can I introduce you to my new co-worker Justin? He wants to do the drawings for my comic stories.”

Brian grinned at the young shocked man. It was kind of funny to see him here again. 

Justin was speechless. The man had looked fantastic in his club-clothing already, but dressed in a business-suit he was absolutely breath-taking. Justin was not prepared to see him so soon again and didn’t know if he should be happy or annoyed about it.

At this moment Michael’s phone was ringing. 

“That was uncle Vic.” Michael informed the two other men when he had finished the call.  “He had forgotten to buy his pills, but feels too weak to go to the pharmacy now. Can I let you alone for a while? I just want to bring Vic the pills and then I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Michael looked at Brian and Justin who only nodded in response.  


 

“So, and since we are alone, what are we doing now?” Brian was immediately in a predatory mood as soon as Michael was gone. He knew that he was in trouble. He never wanted a trick twice, but something about this blonde drove him crazy. It had to be a meaning that he was working with Mickey now. Maybe they could become something like fuck-buddies? Hmm, Brian loved this idea.

“Please, we shouldn’t do that…” Justin protested weakly. He already felt arousal creeping through his body. God, this Brian was like a drug. You knew that it was dangerous, but you couldn’t steer clear of it.

“Just a quickie. We both need it, and Michael is far away within the next couple of minutes.”

“But what if some customers come in?” Justin worriedly starred to the entrance.

“Wouldn’t that be even more exciting?” Brian stuck his tongue into his cheek. He appeared very brave and careless, but what he didn’t tell  Justin was the fact that he knew that usually  not many customers came in on a Friday afternoon. Michael had been often complaining about that.

Justin looked into Brian’s hypnotic eyes and gave up his resistance. He already was in trouble, so one more fuck couldn’t do any harm, could it? And he really needed a quick release.

Brian ran his hand along Justin’s waist and started undoing the buttons of his jeans. But the blonde stopped him.“Wait, not here in the middle of the shop. You might think it is exciting, but I don’t want any customers see us naked. Let’s hide a little bit at least.”

Brian looked around the store and decided behind the big counter would be good enough. A few minutes later both men were sitting half-naked behind the counter, kissing frantically. They only vaguely heard the squeaking of the entrance door.

“Hey guys, I’m back!” Michael called loudly


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: I know, this is just a short and boring chapter. But I'm really glad that I had at least the time to write this. I try to make the next part more interesting.  


* * *

“Oh shit!” Brian and Justin were frozen like deer in the headlights. The older man felt fear creeping down his spine. How should he explain to Mikey that he was hiding with Justin behind the counter? Michael wouldn’t believe at all. Even when he wasn’t madly in love with Mikey, Brian didn’t want to lose whatever relationship he had with him either. So he hastily buttoned up his pants and shirt and tried to bring somewhat order into his wild hair.

“Keep hiding. I'll try to distract him.” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear and stood up.

“Hey Brian, what did you do behind the counter. Are you hiding from me?” Michael asked, only half-joking.

“No, of course not! I just dropped something and picked it up again.

”“Behind the counter?” The small dark haired man looked suspiciously.

“Yeah, I waited behind the counter in case a customer would come in. Then I could have played the shop assistant.” Brian was struggling with words. And if the situation wouldn’t have been so serious, Justin wouldn’t have suppressed  his giggles.

“Whatever, I don’t think that you could have ruined my shop within those few minutes I have been absent. By the way, where is Justin?”

Brian couldn’t prevent that his look went down to the blonde by his feet, but he quickly looked up into Michael’s face again. “He suddenly was in a hurry. He had to go home.”

“Really? That’s strange. We still had to discuss our deal. Brian, I hope you didn’t scare him away!”

“Of course not! We did get along  pretty well. He just had some emergency at home, I think.” Brian protested quickly, not knowing what idea his words were forming into Michael’s head.

‘Okay, at least, they could be friends. So my plan still can work.’ The dark-haired man thought and rubbed his hands. Tomorrow night he would invite Justin to dinner giving at his pretext that they still had to talk about their common comic book.

“Well, I have to call Justin though.” 

With fright Brian saw how Michael took his cell phone out of his pocket. When Justin’s phone would be ringing it would immediately give away where the blonde was to find. Brian didn’t know what else to do, so he ran over to Michael and snatched the phone from his hand.

“You can’t call him now. Remember, he had some emergency at home. You would probably bother him now. Call him later.”

“Is that a reason to act like a Neanderthal? You almost dropped and smashed my phone! It was expensive.”  Michael whined. He was everything but happy with Brian’s behavior, but decided to sit behind the counter and read a comic there. It always helped to calm him down.

When Brian noticed that Michael was on his way to Justin’s hiding place, he couldn’t help himself. He had to do something to prevent the worst. So he grabbed  Michael’s arm and dragged him close to his body. He swung Michael round and pressed his mouth against the other man. He kissed him hard, so that Michael’s teeth scraped against his lips.  


Justin pressed his fingers into his ears to block out Michael’s moans. For some reason they made him very angry. Couldn’t Brian come up with another plan to distract his boyfriend? Kissing him in the middle of the store was no solution at all. Michael had to get out of here!

“Holy shit, what was that? You never kissed me like that before.” Michael panted when he and Brian separated again. “But if you think I will forgive you now and that you can stay away an entire night again, you are wrong!”

“Please, Mikey, stay calm. Can’t you imagine that I kissed you simply because I wanted to?” Brian hissed. It was bad enough that he was thinking of somebody else while he kissed his partner. But Michael’s constant complaining was getting on his nerves now. The smaller man always complained that his kisses were without passion, and when Brian finally kissed him passionately it wasn’t right either. In moments like these Brian doubted again if he really should marry Michael.

“I’m sorry, Brian. I’m just so insecure sometimes.” Michael shyly turned his head around. But when his look fell out of the window, his eyes suddenly went big. “Oh shit! I forgot that my car stands in the no-stopping zone. Now they will tow away my baby! I can’t believe it!” Michael thought he would lose his mind. Was everything going wrong today? He shrieked and wailed while he stormed out on the street, running after two officers.

 

“Oh god, I’m so  happy that we didn’t get caught.” Justin relieved came out from his hiding place again.

“Yeah, that was narrow.” Brian sighed, but grinned at the same moment. “But now where the coast is clear we can continue with what we have done before we were interrupted.” He smiled evilly, slowly approaching the other man.

Justin knew exactly what Brian wanted, but he had made a decision in the last couple of minutes. As tempting as it was, he wouldn’t repeat their secret meetings anymore. He gently pushed Brian away.

“Are you crazy? What if Michael comes back? We should have learnt our lesson from it.” Justin said. “What we are doing it’s too dangerous . I don’t want you to risk your relationship with Michael. So we better end this. The sex was great, don’t get me wrong. But it isn’t worth all this trouble either. Goodbye, Brian. I had a good time. Maybe we'll see each other again one day.” Justin softly kissed Brian’s lips before he left the store, for safety’s sake he slipped through the back exit.

He took the shortest way to the travel agency. If he was lucky he still would get a flight the Caribbean tomorrow afternoon. So he could pack his suitcases tonight, he would talk to his boss in the morning and then he soon would be far away from Brian. The only thing that bothered him was that he should be happy. He would soon be on vacation and out of this case. Why did he suddenly feel so sad nevertheless?


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Thank you, Pepe Marie for your good work!  


* * *

Unfortunately Justin could only get a flight on Sunday morning. Somehow a lot of people had decided to spend their vacation in the Caribbean. The young man was a bit pissed about that, especially since he got this phone call from Michael. The small Italian insisted on inviting him for dinner at home on Saturday. Michael just didn’t want to accept a “no”. Unfortunately Justin didn’t even find a good excuse. (Where had his brain suddenly gone?) And now he had no other choice than to go to that unloved  “date”

“I’m so happy you came, Justin.” Michael was beaming all over his face when he opened  the door for his guest.

“I only came to tell you that…” Justin began, but became interrupted with an angry “What do you want here?” by Brian. The older man was still a little pissed that Justin had pushed him away the day before. Brian didn’t exactly know why it made him so mad, but he was telling himself that it simply was because he wasn’t used to any kind of rejection. He usually got what he wanted, and he just wanted a regular fuck buddy while he shared the rest of his life with Michael. Did he demand too much?

“Michael invited me.” Justin rolled his eyes. This guy might be gorgeous, but he was kind of an asshole as well. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“He only said a friend would come to join us for dinner.” Brian stressed the word “friend” and looked reproachfully at his partner.

“But Justin IS my friend! I thought the two of you  got along pretty well too.” Michael defended himself.

“Yeah, sure.” Brian mumbled, remembering the story he told Mikey. ‘If you only knew, HOW good we got along.’ He thought grinning inside. Maybe it was not so bad that the blonde came here tonight. He would try to seduce him again and show him where the master bedroom was. It was a challenge and Brian was determined to win it. It didn’t even matter if Michael was there. Maybe he could get him drunk or something. Brian was suddenly in a very good mood. Finally there was some excitement in his life! And he was not willing to let it get boring again!

“Well, come to eat. We have some chicken salad, bread and the best red wine I could get in this city.” Michael said smiling.

A few minutes later the guys were sitting at a nice decorated table in the living room. Michael filled the glasses with the heavy port that contained almost just as much percent of alcohol as a bottle of  Jim Beam. 

Justin tried to concentrate on Michael’s happy chatter, but it was difficult when Brian looked at him like a panther that wanted to pounce on its prey. Nervously Justin nipped on his wine. Once again he felt like he had made a terrible mistake in coming here. Why had he always have to be so nice? He should have gotten rid of Michael, no matter if the other man considered him a friend! He never intentionally wanted to hurt somebody, but in the end he got hurt himself! And at the moment it really hurt because Justin was turned on again! God, how was this possible? This Brian was worse than a overdose Viagra!

Brian had similar thoughts. He was tempted to throw Michael out of his own apartment and  attack Justin‘s perfect butt. Unfortunately he couldn’t do that. But it didn’t mean that he couldn’t have any fun though. It had its advantages to run around barefooted most of the time.

Justin gripped his glass tightly and almost broke it in his hand when he felt a naked foot caressing his leg. It was very erotic and went straight to his groin. Brian got a childlike pleasure from the fact that a soft moan escaped the blonde’s mouth. 

Michael, clueless like always, thought that something was wrong with his food instead.“Oh my god, Justin! Does the salad taste not good? Do you feel ill because of it?“

Justin could only shake his head "no". If Brian wouldn’t stop that stupid foot-game, he would have a bigger problem soon. He had to get out of here. He jumped up when Brian’s toe suddenly touched his crotch. The blonde was really glad that he wore the big khaki pants tonight. So he could at least hide his little problem that wasn't that little anymore.

In the bathroom Justin was tempted to shoot against the perfectly cleaned and expensive looking marble tiles. He had to snicker at the idea of Brian with a cleaning cloth in his hand, the older man’s face screwed up in disgust  as he wiped the spunk  from the wall. After all it was Brian who was responsible for his current state. So he would have deserved that little revenge. Unfortunately the man didn’t live alone, so Justin had to be good and use the toilet bowl instead.  


When he finally returned to the living room he was shocked to see Brian sitting alone at the table there.

“Where is Michael?” ‘Please’ Justin thought. ‘Please, don’t let me alone with Brian!’

“He is in the kitchen, opening a new bottle of wine for us.” The brunette answered and licked his lips slowly. Justin almost flew in panic to the kitchen. At least around Michael it was safe.

“Hey Justin, it’s good that you are here where Brian can’t hear us.” The dark haired man smiled while he fought with the corkscrew. Damn, that this stupid cork was stuck! 

“You have to help me, I’m really confused. I’m not sure if Brian loves me or not. I was sure that he met somebody else. But last night - god last night…” Michael got a dreamy look into his eyes. “It was the hottest night of my life. Brian was like a wild animal when he fucked me. He had never been that passionate before. Man, my ass is still sore. However, I’m not sure if he desired me that much or if he had only a guilty conscience because he had been cheating on me. It’s so confusing.”

Justin wanted to scream or put his hands over his ears. He really didn’t want to hear anything about Michael’s and Brian’s sex life. The feelings that were running through his body now were close to jealousy and he knew it. That wasn’t a good sign. He couldn’t afford to get a crush (or even something more) on Brian. Thank god he would be out of the country soon. But until then he needed some more wine - or something stronger.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Justin embraced Michael, but he wasn’t sure if he tried to convince the other man or himself.

‘What are Justin and Michael doing that long alone in the kitchen?’ Brian wondered and came creeping up on tiptoes. The sight of  the two men laying in each others arms made him angry. Good god, that couldn’t be true, for the first time in his life he actually was jealous - if he only knew if he was jealous of Michael or... of  Justin? Maybe he needed some more wine. Hopefully Michael would finally have opened the bottle.

 

“Justin, I didn’t know that you can hold a lot of drink” were the last words the blonde remembered later before he fell asleep.When he woke up the next day his head hurt as if a truck went over it. When  his look fell on his watch it hurt even more. It was almost noon. Shit, he had missed his flight! Justin groaned  and while he looked around the next shock hit him. Brian and Michael were laying next to him. He tried not to throw himself into a state of panic. At least, they all still had their clothes on. But his mind was black. He couldn’t remember, what the hell  happened  last night?  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes:

I hope somebody is still reading this…

* * *

Justin laid on his back again and starred at the ceiling, trying to find his memories. Suddenly he felt somebody throwing an arm over him and pulling him tightly against an another warm body.

Brian!

Justin was frozen for a moment, but then he noticed that Brian was still asleep and tried to cuddle him without realizing it.“Hmm..:” The older man mumbled in his sleep and buried his nose into Justin’s neck. 

At first the blonde didn’t know how to react, but then he relaxed. He lazily run his fingers through Brian’s silky hair - and suddenly became very calm, as if he had found a kind of internal peace. It could have been so beautiful if they had met under other circumstances. Perhaps they could have had a real relationship. But then Justin had to laugh bitterly. Who was he kidding? If they had a relationship he would be together with a man that couldn’t be faithful. Brian surely would have cheated on him like a hundred times. No, maybe it was better that he couldn’t be with him.

Suddenly Brian pressed him closer and Justin was tempted to kiss his hair. A strange feeling of tenderness warmed the blonde’s body. He was just about to give in the temptation when he noticed that Michael had opened his eyes and looked at him.

For a moment it was too silent in the room. Justin only heard the wild beating of his heart. Oh god, now Michael would find out their secret. Justin expected the row to break out every moment. 

Instead Michael smiled. “Isn’t he cute? He certainly dreams that he holds me in his arms. Ha, he will be shocked when he wakes up and realizes that he had been cuddling somebody else.”

Justin didn’t know what to say to that. Was this sort of a test or was Michael really that naïve? Then the blonde noticed that Brian stirred and was about to open his eyes as well. He was afraid that the brunet would mumble his name in his half-sleep. So Justin whispered very softly “Mikey, Mikey” into Brian's ear and hoped that it worked.

It worked. “Hmm Mikey?” Brian mumbled confused and opened his eyes. He starred incomprehensibly at Justin for a moment. "You aren't Mikey."

“Oh I see, you really dreamt of me” Michael snickered. “But I’m over here. Hey, that was a crazy night, darling, wasn’t it?”

“What the heck happened last night?” Brian barked. 

“Ah, you don’t remember, do you?” Michael laughed. “Yep, it was a looooong night.”

“I wish I could remember it properly.” Brian moved away from Justin and secretly prayed that Michael would tell him how he ended up in the blonde’s arms. “There was something about wine and corkscrews.”

“Yes, when you saw me fighting with that stupid corkscrew you had the brilliant idea to run over to Debbie’s and raid her window cellar. Then we had to  play the game ‘Who can pull up the most corks in 4 minutes’. Well, since we couldn’t leave the opened bottles, we still played 'Who can drink the most bottles of  wine'. And Justin did win, by the way.”

“Uh oh, I feel it.” Justin grimaced and massaged his hurting head.

“But I’m glad you liked the wine at least.” Michael smiled slightly. “So the dinner wasn’t a total disaster for you. You got sick from my salad.”

“Uh?” Justin looked confused. He didn’t remember much, but the salad was not that bad, he thought.

“Well, you ran into the bathroom after eating it. I guess you had to empty your stomach.”

Brian couldn’t help snickering at this comment. He knew exactly that it wasn’t his stomach what Justin emptied in the bathroom.

“Brian! I don’t think that’s funny!” Michael seemed at bit mad at his boyfriend and decided to ignore him. Instead he turned to Justin.“So how do you feel now?”

“Terrible! Not only that I have a hangover, I also missed my flight.”

“Your flight?” Brian was surprised. Did his blonde want to run away from him? HIS? He shook his head. Where did this thought come from? Of course, Justin wasn’t his. Still he didn’t like idea of Justin being far away from him.

“Yes, I wanted to fly to the Dominican Republic this morning. But the departure was already an hour ago.”

“What the fuck do you want in the Dominican Republic?” Brian asked a bit sharper than he had intended to.

“Geez, Brian! It‘s none of your business!” Michael was shocked about his behavior. What had gotten into his boyfriend?

“Yes, why do you care?” Justin asked back and looked into Brian’s eyes. He was really curious of his answer. Unfortunately he didn’t get one. Brian preferred to remain silent.

“Okay, I just wanted to have some vacation. I’ve heard that Puerto Palta is a very nice place for stressed people. If you believe it or not, it can be tiring to sed…” Justin bit his lips still in time. Damn, he had almost given himself away!

“Sed..what? What do you do for a living?” Brian was curious now. He had noticed that the other man had stopped himself.

“Sedate people.” Justin blurted out the first thought that came into his mind. “I’m an anesthetist.” 

“Really?” Brian looked skeptically at him and Justin cringed inwardly. Why did he have to come up with such a stupid excuse? He had to get out of here before the brunet could ask him further questions. He surely didn’t have a clue how to answer questions about anesthetics and stuff. 

“That reminds me. I really have to go.  The next patient is waiting for me already.” Justin stood up and hastily stumbled to the door.

“Hey, I think you wanted to go on vacation this morning?” Brian yelled after him. Something was definitely wrong here. Why was Justin lying to him?

“I mean, I have a patient in Puerto Palta too.” Justin shouted back before he disappeared.

*****

The aircraft hovered smoothly in the sky. Justin looked out of the window at the clouds that followed them. He had been lucky enough to catch another plane this afternoon because somebody else had cancelled their flight. He had been looking forward to the vacation for months already. But now the trip to the Dominican Republic felt as if he would go to his own funeral. 

The last couple of days had been beautiful and terrible at the same time. But they also had opened his eyes. He finally knew what he wanted to do in his life. He would give up his job. He was so tired of seducing men and push himself in other relationships. Instead he would follow his dream to become a painter. He knew that he had talent, but had neglected his goal too much over the years. But now he would go back to what he really wanted. Perhaps he would get some good inspiration on the beach as well.

Justin tried to smile while the tears were still running down his cheek.

 

Meanwhile Brian looked into the grey sky as if he was searching for Justin’s plane. It was over now. Justin was gone, and he had to return to Michael. He suddenly felt sad. But then he thought, Michael was there at least. 

Brian turned around and looked at Mikey’s smiling face. Yes, he would learn to love him like a husband one day.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I was truly surprised that still so many people read this story. And I hope you like this chapter more. =)  


* * *

Justin was glad that he held the receiver far away from his ear. The loud voice of his boss had surely destroyed his eardrum. He had known that Mr. Rosewell wouldn’t be very enthusiastic about his notice, but he hadn’t thought that he would freak out that much. 

But Justin was glad that he had got over with it. He didn’t want to disappoint his boss, but there was no way that he could go back to that job anymore. He had been afraid of telling him his decision, but now he was only relieved. Maybe he could finally start to enjoy his vacation. Till now it had been everything but fun. His mind had been so preoccupied with other things that he couldn’t really switch off. But tonight, he thought, he would finally finish with his old life and start to devote himself to his passion. So he took his canvas and brushes and went down to the beach. 

Soon a beautiful sunset dyed the horizon red and yellow. Justin began to paint. 

***** 

"Don’t you want to go out tonight? We haven’t done anything together in the last couple of days." Michael asked while he looked in his wardrobe, searching for something sexy to wear. 

"No, I’m not in the mood." Brian answered absentmindedly and switched on the computer. 

"God, you are never in the mood anymore lately! What’s wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, I’m fine. And don’t get on my nerves, Mikey." 

"What does that mean? I’m getting on your nerves?! You are the one who has been moping around for days!" 

Brian had the feeling his head would soon burst at Michael’s shrieking voice. God, how could he ever think that he could fall in love with him? He shouldn’t drink that much anymore, it was only bewildering his brain. His life was getting miserable and sometimes he couldn’t even stand Michael. The smaller man was more like a brother than a lover - a tiresome brother though! 

Brian was slowly getting despaired and suddenly a map of Puerto Palta popped up on his screen. How did this happen? Brian had to smile and turned the screen around so that Michael couldn’t see what was on it. 

Brian knew it was crazy, but he missed Justin more than he thought was possible. But it was not only the passionate sex with him that he missed. If he was honest with himself, when he accidentally woke up in the blonde’s arms he enjoyed it immensely. It had almost felt like coming home. This new feeling was scaring him, but still he couldn’t wait to take the next plane to the Dominican Republic. He needed some vacation anyhow - especially some vacation from Mikey! 

Brian had felt so much better in Justin’s presence. He just had to see him again because he had never felt that alive and youthful around Michael. 

"Mikey, you know our agency will get this new hot account. In two days I have to go to Chicago, meeting my business partners there." 

"What? Why so soon?" 

"Please, don’t get upset! You know that these business trips are at short notice sometimes. By the way, I still have to prepare something for it tonight. So don’t wait for me coming to bed. It will be late."

And as he promised (or threatened) Brian stayed in the living room and prepared himself for the journey. What he didn’t tell Mikey though was that he printed out a map of Puerto Palta and a list of hotels there. 

Three days later Justin was hiding in his hotel room again. Except for one trip to the beach and a restaurant he hadn’t seen much from his surroundings. He still didn’t feel like going out and mingle with the male beach beauties. And there were a lot of coconut brown muscular boys around here. 

Justin wished he could do something against the depressive mood he was in. But the reason for it was smiling at him from all of his canvas. Finally the young man had enough of the constant reminder of what he couldn’t have and turned the pictures around so that the smiles were facing the wall now. 

A sudden knock at the door interrupted his dark thoughts. 

"Brian!" Justin’s first impulse was to jump at the man that stood in front of his room. He had been thinking of him all the time. And now it was as if his wishes came true and made the man appear here. Justin still couldn’t believe his eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" "I missed you." Brian shrugged nonchalantly as if his confession wasn’t a big deal.  

"Me or my body?" Justin couldn’t help asking. 

Intently staring at the smaller man, Brian’s smile got wider. Cocking his head to one side, he snaked an arm around Justin’s waist pulling him close. "Both." He whispered into his ear. 

"You should be naked. It’s warm and sunny here. I don’t know why you have to wear so many clothes." Brian smiled and slid Justin‘s jeans from his hips. The blonde didn‘t wear any underwear, just like Brian. The taller man loved that and his grin got bigger. "I see you have learnt something." 

Brian’s fingers pushed up underneath Justin’s shirt, straying over soft skin before he pulled the piece of clothing over the blonde’s head. 

Brian watched in awe the naked man in front of him. - "You have such a beautiful body. You could be a professional seducer." 

"Uhm I…" Justin felt the color draining from his face. Could it be that Brian knew his secret? But no, then he wouldn’t be so calm about it. However, one day he had to tell him the truth. Justin was already afraid of it. Brian would probably very mad at him. 

"What’s wrong?" Brian noticed his bewilderment. He hoped that Justin didn’t have any second thoughts, but his eyes were already searching for the bed. Then he saw the pictures leaning backwards against the wall. "What are these?" 

"Those are pictures that I painted. But they aren’t any good." Justin hastily added , but he couldn’t halt the curious man. Brian had turned the canvas around and was more than surprised to look into his own face.   


"You painted me? Why?" 

Justin blushed and starred slightly embarrassed to the floor. "I think I have fallen in love with you." Just in this moment he came aware of the real reason why he was so down lately 

Brian nervously scratched the back of his head. "I’m not sure what I feel for you, but it is already more than what I feel for Michael." And it was true. But it would be too crazy if he had fallen in love with Justin now. No, that couldn’t be! But why only does it feel more right to marry Justin instead of Michael? 

Brian really didn’t know what was going on with him, but he knew he had to talk with Mikey and tell him that he couldn’t marry him anymore. He only hoped Mikey would understand and wouldn't break up their friendship. But somehow he already knew that it wouldn’t be that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews. Here is the next part. Hope you enjoy it even if there isn't a happy ending yet.  


* * *

“So, how did you find me?” Justin asked. He and Brian were lying naked in the big hotel bed after an intense round of love making.

“Actually I arrived yesterday already. But I didn’t know how many hotels and holiday houses there are here. So it took me a while to find out which hotel you booked. I phoned everywhere and charmed the receptionists till I got your room number.”

“You and charming? Two words that don’t fit together.” Justin snickered.

“Hey, I can be charming if I want to!” Brian hit him playfully.

“So, how is your patient?” Brian suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Justin was confused.“Your patient. You said, you had a patient in Puerto Palta too. Somebody you have to put under a general anesthetic.” 

“Uhm, actually I lied a bit. I’m not an anesthetist.”

“Ha, I knew it! I never believed it in the first place.” Brian smiled and stroked a strand out of Justin’s forehead. “So what are you really doing for life?”

“I am… I am…” Justin could hardly get a word out. It was now or never. He had to tell Brian the truth now. Maybe he would never get a better opportunity anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Brian thought that the blond was ashamed of his job. Maybe he was a cleaner and had to clean the toilets in public buildings or something embarrassing like that?

“Hey, whatever it is. You can tell me, and I won’t think anything less of you.” Brian's smile was encouraging. “Even if you are a road sweeper or a starving artist.”

“What? Oh no, it’s not something like that.” Justin sighed. Fuck, why was he only such a coward? He couldn’t keep his secret for ever anyway. So he better told him now, before it was too late.

“Okay, I am a professional…”

“I’m not crazy” Brian’s cell phone suddenly blared out and interrupted his confession. 

“Urgh, who could this be?” Brian groaned and grasped his phone.“Hi Mikey”, he sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course, who else could bother him at this time?

Hearing Michael’s name was like a head word for Justin and he began to attack Brian’s chest with his lips to show the other man that he belonged to him.

“How is your job?” Michael chirped cheerfully over the phone.

“I’m hard. Ahm, I mean, IT is hard! You know how boring all these meetings are.” Brian glared at Justin who smiled in return and continued to lick around the brunette’s belly button.

“Thinking of me?” Brian heard Michael snickering. Apparently their fight a few days ago was forgotten already.

“How about some hot phone sex? I’m just as horny as you.” The small Italian tried to sound seductively. Then Brian heard Michael unzipping his pants and he pressed the loudspeaker, so that Justin could listen to Michael as well.

“I’m stroking myself…” The dark haired man breathed. “But I imagine it’s you who’s touching me, teasing my stomach… Hmm, and I’m running my fingers over your cock, slowly, teasingly, moving up and down, making you beg.”

Justin grinned and did exactly that to Brian.

“Oh god, it feels good when you do that” he sighed, looking at the blonde as pleasure rushed through his body.

Brian’s moans seemed to encourage Michael even more. “I stroke you, fondle your balls, tease you relentlessly... “ The small Italian groaned. “Then I wrap my mouth around you, licking and sucking you...”

Miles away, Justin followed his instructions till Brian tensed, his body started to orgasm and he came in the blonde’s mouth.

“Hmm Brian, that was so fucking good.” Michael said sleepily. “I can’t wait till you come home. Miss you.”

“Yeah, miss you too.” Brian mumbled absentmindedly and shut off the phone.

“How was the phone sex?” Justin asked with an innocent face.

“Amazing. It felt like the real thing.” Brian answered and both men burst out laughing. Their former conversation was forgotten.

 

The next days they acted like a real couple that spent their holidays together.They went to the beach, to the bars and amused themselves at great parties with passionate music and colorful cocktails. They allowed themselves some erotic massages. Not to mention the great amount of sex they had. They even went to a Kamasutra-course and immediately tried out what they had learnt.  
   
But also the best time of their life came to an end one day.

“Will you talk with Michael about us?” Justin asked when they had to say goodbye.  The blonde had decided to take a flight later. It wasn’t so good if he and Brian arrived together. It was better if Brian had time to talk alone with his partner first.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’ll break up with him.” Brian kissed him softly on the lips. Justin smiled and hoped that everything would be fine soon and that he could start a new life with his love. He was only a bit afraid because he still hadn’t have a chance to tell Brian about his former job. But he would do it as soon as Brian was free for him.

 

“Darling! Brian!” Michael waved happily and almost roared over the entire airport. 

Brian cringed inwardly. Why had the other man to be so happy to see him? If Mikey wouldn’t be his best friend and so much in love with him, then it would be so much easier. It was very rare, but Brian had to admit to himself that he was afraid. He had hoped that Mikey wouldn’t become too upset when he’d told him the truth, but seeing his beaming face destroyed this hope.

“God, I missed you so much!” Michael embraced him very tightly.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Mikey, I have been away for only a few days.”

“But the nights were so lonely.”

“Mikey, I have to tell you something.” Brian freed himself from Michael’s arms. He sighed and prepared himself, but he couldn’t prevent that his voice trembled when he said the next sentence: “I can’t marry you.”

“What?!” Michael began to bore into his ears as if he wanted to bring out the dirt in there.

“I know, it will be hard for you. But I couldn’t help myself, I have fallen for Justin.”

“Which Justin?” Michael looked confused.

“Justin. Your friend. The one you wanted to make a comic-book with. I followed him to the Dominican Republic.”

“So, you lied to me all the time?” Michael was almost out of his mind with rage.

“Please, Mikey, I’m so sorry.  I hope you can forgive me one day. I don’t want to lose you as my best friend. I love you, just not like I love Justin. I know that I belong together with him.”

“And you really think he would love you back?” Michael laughed bitterly. “Let me tell you one thing, Mister. I’ve hired Justin to test your fidelity because I didn’t trust you. It’s his job to seduce men and find out if they are faithful to their partners.”

“No, that can’t be true. You are lying to me, Mikey!” Brian was shocked.

“Oh no, Brian. Ask himself about his job. He is a professional seducer!”

In this moment Brian knew it was true. He remembered when he asked Justin about his job for the first time. The blonde had answered him that he would sed… something. He surely wanted to say “seduce” before he had stopped himself. And when he had asked him later again, he had only stammered, but never answered his question. God, why didn't he have seen it? For the first time in his life he had fallen for somebody, but that person only used him. Perhaps it was the irony of destiny.

Brian starred sadly at the ground. His world was falling apart. How could he have been so stupid?


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: *yaaaaawn*, here is the next part. I have been very tired when I wrote it, so forgive me if the dialogues aren't the best.  


* * *

God, he needed his own apartment! Then he could at least sulk in peace without Michael always running after him and asking him if he was fine. He was NOT fine, damn! And Michael always wanted to console him. But he didn’t want to be consoled by him!

Brian grasped another bottle of Beam. He still couldn’t believe that Justin had fooled him. He had been so sure that the younger man had feelings for him. He must be a damn good actor! But that probably came with his job.

The brunette took a big sip from his bottle and let some of  the liquid run down his chin. Fuck. His heart ached. That was exactly why he never believed in love. For once he had let his walls down, and what did he get in return? Nothing else than a kick in the ass. He had been right, love didn’t exist, at least not for him. His parents hadn’t loved him, so why should a stranger have any warm feelings for him? He should finally realize it:  He was unlovable.

Brian had emptied another bottle of beam and felt pretty sick. His head felt as if it had a ride on the roundabout and his stomach hurt as if somebody had kicked into it. So drinking didn’t seem to be a solution either. What the fuck should he  do with his life? It was so pathetic. HE was pathetic. 

“Brian, stop drinking. He isn’t worth it!” Michael took the bottle out of his hand. “You should be happy that you found out before you left me for good.  I’m the only one who can bear to spend their life with you. You should finally accept this. Nobody else wants you. Maybe you are great in bed, but let’s face it, you aren’t exactly suitable for a life partner.” Mikey knew that his words were pretty harsh, but Brian had hurt him first, so he could hurt him back. Besides he had to remind the other man that he belonged to him. There was no way that he would Brian let go!

 

  
In the meantime Justin had come back to Pittsburgh again. He was wondering why Brian didn’t call him, and why he seemed to ignore his calls as well. Hopefully everything was still fine between them. The young man was suddenly afraid that Michael had charmed his partner again and that Brian had decided to stay with the small Italian.

For the first time Justin wished that one of his clients wouldn’t be happy. At least not with the man he wanted for himself. He sighed. He had had a presentiment. The vacation had been too beautiful, something bad had to happen at home.

Two days later when he still hadn’t heard anything from Brian, he decided to visit him. He needed at least an explanation from him!

Justin didn’t care if Michael was at home too when he knocked wildly at the door. 

“What the fuck do you want here? I don’t want to see you anymore!” Brian shouted at him, instead of saying “Hello“.

Justin tried not to be intimidated and ignored his outburst.

“Brian, what’s wrong? Why didn’t you get in touch with me anymore? I thought we had an agreement. You break up with Michael and we could be together.”

“That was before I knew your real identity. Do you think I would never find out that you are a professional seducer? I am not as dumb as I look like - ahm, I mean, whatever. I know that you used me. You probably laughed at me a lot. *Poor Brian, really thinks I’d be in love with him.* But you know what, Justin? I don‘t need you! I‘ll stay together with Michael, the only man that really loves me and doesn‘t fake it!”

Oh god, now he knew why Brian was acting so strange.  Why didn’t he have tell him the truth yet? Now he could only hope that it wasn‘t too late.. 

“Please, Brian. Listen to me. It’s true, Michael had hired me to test your fidelity. But I have really fallen in love with you. You have to believe me. I didn't fake anything. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here. I even quit this stupid job!”

Brian felt some of his rage vanishing. Maybe it was true what the blonde said? What other reason should he have to go after him? He felt so weak when he looked at Justin. Those begging blue eyes were his downfall. Brian was afraid that he would believe and forgive him everything if the younger man looked only this way at him.

“I have to think about it. I need time.” Damn, the brunette hated that his voice was trembling. He had never felt this helpless around another man. And he didn’t know if he liked this new feeling.

“It’s fair. But I won‘t give up. I love you.” Justin was somewhat relieved. That was better than nothing. At least he still had a chance that Brian would forgive him. He would try everything to make the older man see that his feelings were true.

Justin smiled slightly when Brian had closed the door. At least he hadn’t slammed it in his face.The blonde decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. But he noticed that it hadn’t be such a good idea when he met Michael at the staircase.

“What do you want here? Were you fucking Brian again?” The dark haired man barked at him. “I regret that I ever hired you. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I trusted you, even considered you a friend! Instead you secretly went after my boyfriend. I hate you! As I said, I trusted you, but you only took advantage of it. You probably even made fun of me. *Poor stupid Mikey. He will never find out that I fucked his boyfriend.* God, I wish I had never met you!”

“I’m sorry. I can understand that you are mad with me. But I didn’t plan to fall in love with Brian..."

“I won’t give up on Brian!” Michael yelled, ignoring Justin’s words. “And in the end I will win. I am his best friend and he can’t live without me. So if I threaten to leave him completely and break up our friendship, he will choose me and you won’t have the slightest chance anymore.”

“But this is a blackmail!” Justin gasped out. “You can’t do that! If you really love Brian, HIS happiness should be more important than yours! Let him go if he wants to.”

“Listen you little shit!” Suddenly Michael had collared the blonde. “Don’t tell me what to do! Brian is MY man, I can do whatever I want to do with him!”

“I see, that’s true love!” Justin laughed sarcastically. And that did it for Michael. The dark haired man pushed Justin violently. The young man who stood close to the landing, lost his hold and fell backwards down the stairs.

“Oh god, I didn’t want this!” Michael whispered on the verge of tears as he looked at the lifeless body and the bloody stain on the wall downstairs.  



	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes:

Hi, I’m sorry that I shocked you with the word “lifeless”. Maybe it was the wrong word. I just meant “unconscious” and not “dead” with it. Sorry again. Okay, I know I have a crazy fantasy. So, this chapter is… well crazy. =)

* * *

"What is this noise about?" Brian opened the door and came out of the apartment. When he saw Michael’s pale face he immediately knew that something very bad had happened. "What’s wrong, Mikey?" 

"It was an accident. I didn’t want this! It was a freaking accident!" 

"God, what have you done?" When Brian followed Michael’s look, his heart threatened to stop beating.   


"No, Justin!!" In his haste Brian almost fell down the stairs as well. 

"Oh no, no, no! Jus!" The brunet took the lifeless body into his arms and gently rocked it. 

"Why are you standing there?!" He shouted at Michael. "Call the paramedics!" 

Brian had never been so scared in his life. Justin looked like a sleeping angel. Only the blood that stuck in his blond locks destroyed this image. 

"Come on, you twat! Open your eyes! You can’t make me crazy for you and then leave me like this! You won’t be that easily rid of me!" Brian was close to hysteria, and when the paramedics finally came, the brunet needed a sedative and a ride in the ambulance too. 

 

"How is he? Will he survive?" Brian asked the doctor in the hospital. He thought that they took way to much time to examine Justin. 

"The young man had been very lucky. The fall from the stairs hadn’t been that bad, but he crashed his head against the wall. Fortunately it was on a spot that didn’t leave any brain damage. He is out of danger. You can see him for a few minutes now if you want." 

"Of course I want to!" Brian shouted, the effect of the sedative injection had already let up a little bit. 

"Oh, wait." The doctor firmly grasped Brian’s shoulder. "The impact had been pretty vehement though. It can be that Mr. Taylor has some gaps in his memory." 

"What exactly do you mean?" Brian was confused, and the doctor sighed. 

"It can be that he doesn’t recognize you." 

"Well, I’m sure he knows who I am." Brian was convinced of that when he entered Justin’s room. The young man still looked like a sleeping angel. Only this time there was no blood sticking in his hair anymore. 

Brian took Justin’s warm hand and gently stroked it. The blonde must have noticed the presence of the other man. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Brian as if he was something like the eight wonder of the world. Then Justin frowned. 

"Who are you?" 

Brian had to swallow down his disappointment that the blond didn’t seem to recognize him anymore. But then, the brunet though, maybe it was even better this way. So he could make Justin fall for him all over again, and then he could be a bit surer about the young man’s feeling towards him. 

"I’m your…" Well, what exactly was he to Justin now? Brian didn’t even know it himself. "I’m your friend." He decided it was the best to stick with this word.   


 

Meanwhile Michael was sitting at the corridor outside, still mumbling "It was an accident." 

"Hi!" Somebody suddenly greeted him. He looked up and saw a nice looking man smiling warmly at him. 

"I’m Ben", the man introduced himself and gave him his hand. Michael took it hesitantly. What did this guy want from him?

"You look kind of sad. I hope nothing bad happened?" Ben said, and Michael’s first thoughts were 'What it‘s got to do with you?!' He swallowed down the words though. There was no need to be unkind. 

"I did something horrible. But it was an accident." Michael shrugged. He did not even know why he told this to a stranger. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I’m a very good listener." Something in the voice of the man made Michael loosen his tongue. Perhaps it would help to unburden himself about everything. So he began to talk. 

"I think you should go and see Justin. Apologize to him. Maybe he will forgive you. At least, it will help you to ease your conscience." Ben said when Michael had finished and he pressed his hand. "I know you are afraid, but you have to do it. Don’t hide here." 

 

"I’m a very good friend, Justin. Maybe even more." Brian still held the blonde’s hand and played with his fingers. 

‘This is nice.’ Justin thought. He could get used to it, even if he didn’t remember this beautiful man. But there was something about him that made him feel safe. He smiled at the brunet and nodded his head. But suddenly his eyes went big as he watched a point behind the older man, and he started to cough. 

Brian turned around to find out what the young man was looking at and saw that Michael had entered the room. 

"Hey Michael." Justin whispered. 

Brian’s face turned white. Why did Justin knew Michael’s name? Was the young man fooling him again? Maybe he hadn’t lost parts of his memory and was only making fun of him again? Brian was fuming inside. 

"Hi, Justin. I’m so sorry for what had happened. I was mad at you, but I didn’t want to hurt you. Believe me. It was just an accident. I’m so happy that you are fine again." Michael started to weep. But Justin stretched out his arms as an invitation to embrace the other man. 

"I forgive you Michael. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine again. I won’t leave you." 

"What do you mean? You won’t leave him?" To say that Brian was confused was surely an understatement. He was utterly bewildered. 

"Do you remember Michael?" 

"Yes, I remember him." Justin nodded. "I even remember that I had a fight with him. I forgot what it was about though. But I know that Michael and I are very close to each other. Michael is my boyfriend, isn‘t he?"  



	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes:

Hi! Here is another chapter. I have so many ideas for this story, I’m not sure if I should put all those things in one story or better split it in two. *Sighs* Anyway, since Michael is already uncongenial to some of you, I decided to even make him worse in this chapter, lol.

* * *

‘Fuck’ Brian thought. ‘Justin must have hit his head really hard.’ He still couldn’t believe that the blond remembered Michael but not him. Maybe Justin and Michael were closer to each other than he had assumed? He couldn’t be sure if they weren’t fucking each other too!

Brian felt jealousy running through his veins, but tried to fight this feeling. He never did jealousy, and he certainly wouldn’t start with it now!

“Huh? I am what?” Michael looked suspiciously at Justin and didn’t even dare to get closer to the other man. Instead he went slowly backwards. What sick game was Justin playing? Was that the blonde’s revenge because he pushed him down the stairs? But what sense did this make? And what was the right answer? Michael had to admit that he was scared and didn’t know how to react. Maybe it was better to play along and see what happened then.

“Hmm yeah. Whatever you say.” He finally said hesitantly.

“What the fuck?!” Brian’s face turned red in rage. Were both of them fooling him and secretly laughing behind his back because of his stupidity? If he only knew what role he played in their game. But whatever it was, he wouldn’t allow them to make  fun of him any more.

“What's wrong? Why are you going away from me? Come into my arms. I want to make it up to you.” Justin was confused about Michael’s reaction. Had their fight been worse than he had thought? If he could only remember what it was about!

“I didn’t want to push you down the stairs. It was an accident.” Michael went over to Justin’s bed and wrapped his arms around the small blonde who seemed very frail at the moment.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Brian hissed when Michael didn’t let go of Justin fast enough again and then still gave him a little peck on the mouth. He grasped the small Italian on the shirt, pulled him away and proved that he didn’t have his jealousy under control yet.

Also Justin felt relieved to be freed from Michael. If this was his boyfriend, why felt it so wrong kissing him? Justin had thought he had kissed a cold fish, and he had to fight the sudden loathing that rose up inside him. He had felt so much better holding hands with this Brian-guy, so as if the taller man was his partner. But that couldn’t be. Otherwise the brunette had told him that he was his boyfriend. But maybe he had been cheating on Michael with Brian? Hadn’t Brian said he was more than a friend? Perhaps that was the reason why he had that terrible fight with Michael? That would make perfect sense.

Justin smiled, glad to have figured it all out. But he was also feeling a bit guilty because he wasn’t faithful to his partner. If Michael would only be a bit hotter!

“The visiting time is over.” The doctor had entered the room and asked the two visitors to leave the room.

“What was that? First you almost killed Justin and now you pretend to be his boyfriend?” Brian shouted as soon as he was alone with Michael at the corridor. “I don’t know you anymore! What game are you playing, Mikey?”

“Game? I don’t play a game. You are the one who was cheating and lying.” Michael almost jumped out of his skin and didn’t care if he yelled the entire hospital together. “You had this affair with Justin behind my back. And now you both are making fun of me. But I’m soooo fed up! I won’t put up with it anymore! If you make my life miserable, I will make yours miserable as well. And this is a promise!”

“Please, calm down or they’ll call the security! This is a hospital not a madhouse!” A young man was running hectically through the corridor.

“Ben?” Brian was surprised to see him here. Michael instead was much less surprised that he and Brian did know each other.

“Is this a friend of yours?” He asked Brian.

“We… well, we have…a long time ago.” The brunette seemed a bit embarrassed. 

“Of course!” Michael snapped. “Is there anybody out there you haven’t fucked yet?”

“Don’t reproach me with that again, Mikey!” Brian became angry. “You knew my past and still you wanted me!”

“Oh, you two are together?” For some reason Ben seemed disappointed.

“We just broke up.” Brian answered, but Michael immediately contradicted.

“Only you think so! I won’t let you go, so that you can be happy with your young lover. You are stuck with me. FOREVER.”

“And how do you want to do that? Do you want to tie me to your bed?”

“No, of course not.” Michael sighed, a bit calmer now. He just had noticed that his threats were useless. Instead another idea popped into his head and he grinned inwardly. If his plan worked, Brian would be devastated, but himself had won in the end.

“Okay, you are right.” He pretended to give up. “But we were quite happy before Justin came along. I just wanted this happiness again, but if we can’t have that anymore we should break up our partnership and go back to being only friends. Hey, how about a little home-party? Just the two of us, some punch and a long talk about old times?”

Brian had a bad feeling. Something wasn’t right here. Why should the other man have changed his mind so drastically? On the other hand he didn’t dare to deny Mikey’s wish, and he accepted  although he got the feeling that it was a terrible mistake.

Ben suddenly seemed more cheerful. He smiled sincerely when he said goodbye, not forgetting to firmly squeeze Michael’s hand.

‘Strange guy.’ The small Italian only shook his head.

 

“Mikey, are you sure there is only wine and champagne in your punch? It tastes rather spicy.” Brian forced himself to swallow down Michael’s self mixed beverage. 

The evening had been rather quiet. Michael had not once tried to start a fight. Instead he made an effort to be the friend he once had been before he and Brian had decided to get married. Brian felt kind of stupid that he couldn’t shake off the bad feeling he had though. Something about Michael didn’t seem right. But Brian didn’t want another fight with him. The last couple of days had been bad enough. Now he needed some peace.

Soon enough his head got heavy and he saw some strange points dancing in front of his eyes. Then he suddenly heard an unknown voice, but his head was swimming so much that he couldn’t even tell if there was another person with them or if he was imagining things. He vaguely noticed Mikey pressing a pen into his hand and sliding a sheet of paper under his nose.

“What’s that?” Brian said ponderously, hardly getting the words out.

“Don’t ask, just write.” Michael said sweetly and took his hand, helping him to sign the paper. That was the last thing he still was somewhat aware of before he passed out.

“Perfect Brian.” Michael grinned and folded the paper. “Now I can claim you my husband.”


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes:

Hi! Here is the next part. It has a stupid cliffhanger, I know. But it will be the last part for the next 3 or 4 weeks. Since I will move in another apartment, I won't have time to write anymore during that caos. 

And thanks to my beta

 

* * *

When Brian woke up the next day he had the feeling he had been jumping out of a high-rise building and landed with his head first at the asphalt. It hurt terribly. And he didn’t even drink that much, did he? Apparently he couldn’t hold much anymore. 

Brian groaned and tried to find the way to the bathroom. But he could hardly walk and stumbled over Michael’s shoes. Mikey! Something had been with Mikey. If he could only think properly. But it almost seemed as if all the memories of the previous night were extinguished. Hell, he could hardly remember where their bathroom was. And he really had to go there because the feeling to have to puke his stomach out was overwhelming. 

After 30 minutes hanging over the toilet bowl he was so weak that he thought he would die every second. “Mikey, I want to make my will.” He whimpered when he crawled back into the living room.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I automatically inherit everything as your husband.” Michael smiled brightly.

Husband? Brian felt a cold shudder running up and down his spine. Now he was already  hearing strange voice in his head that were telling him that he was married!

“What are you talking about? I can’t remember our wedding!”

“Oh, it was only yesterday and you were so happy about it that you celebrated a bit too much.”

“Huh? I always hear ‘wedding’. But I remember that we broke up.”

“Why do you remember just that? Ahm, I mean, that must have been one of your  nightmares. You dreamt about our break up. But fortunately it isn’t true and we are still together. Hey, last night the priest came and married us. Here is the marriage certificate.” Michael showed him a piece of paper. “Is that your signature or isn’t it?”

“Shit, it’s true! That’s my handwriting.” Brian felt the ground fall from beneath his feet. What happened? And why did  he feel so unhappy to be married with Michael? Justin! At the same moment he remembered the young man he had fallen in love with.

“But I’m not in love with you Mikey, why did I marry you?”

“Of course you love me! You only have forgotten it at the moment!” Michael shouted and hit with his fist so vehemently at the table that his cup of coffee fell over. 

Brian was so flabbergasted at his outburst that he sat to attention in his chair like a soldier . It was so absurd. Why only did he marry this peremptory little man? But before he could break his hurting head about it, somebody rang the bell.

“Don’t tell me those are our late wedding guests.” He groaned.

“No, I didn’t invite anybody!” Michael’s face was white like a ghost. Somehow this idea seemed to make him very nervous.

“YOU open the door!” Michael barked at Brian.

“Am I your husband AND slave now?” The taller man snapped, but went anyway.

“Hi! Don’t look so surprised. Everybody knows where Brian Kinney lives.” Ben greeted him smiling, in his hand a HUGE bunch of flowers.

“And what do you want here? Don’t you dare congratulate me to our wedding!”

“Wedding?” Ben’s jaw and flowers dropped.

“Yeah, last night Michael and I entered into the bond of nightmare, I mean, marriage.”

“But I don’t get it. Didn’t you say you broke up?”

“Believe me, I didn’t get it either. Something must have happened last night that made me change my mind. If I only knew what this was.”

“God, I feel so stupid.” Ben let his shoulders hang. “I thought I had a little chance to get to know Michael better.”

Ben turned around and went away. Brian looked after him till he suddenly had an idea.

“Ben, stop!” He ran down the stairs, trying to reach the other man. In his haste he stumbled over his own feet and the last couple of the stairs he glided down on  his butt. Downstairs not only his butt hurt, but his ankle as well. It was slightly swollen and Brian cursed under his breath while he held it. Damn! The stairs were dangerous! They should hang a sign at the staircase: “Step on at your own risk.”

“Did you hurt yourself?” The noise had had Ben made turn back.

“It’s not so bad. Some ice will do it.” Brian smiled through clenched teeth. “Whatever, I wanted to talk about Michael with you.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Ben’s face darkened.

“Yet there is! I don’t know how Michael did it, but I got the feeling that he tricked me into this marriage because I want somebody else. But Michael is obsessed with me, he would never let me go. My only rescue is that he falls in love with some other guy. Please Ben, I have seen the way you looked at Mikey. You are very interested in him, aren’t you? So make him fall in love with you. Please!!”

*****

Two days later they released Justin from the hospital. The young man fortunately didn’t have any serious injures left. Only his memory still didn’t work properly. One address was haunting his mind though. He didn’t remember if he lived there. But when he called a cab in front of the hospital, he told the driver this address. Eventually he would find out soon why this was the only street that he remembered.  


Brian was still pretty much shocked that he was a married man now. He couldn’t deal yet with his employees and their stupid questions. So he decided to stay at home and work on his presentation there. He was glad that Michael wanted to open his store today, so he had some hours alone. He hoped that Ben’s feelings for his husband were strong enough and that he would make a move on him and fight for Michael’s love.

Deep in thoughts he almost didn’t hear the knocking at the door. When he finally opened it though he thought he would fantasize. He expected anyone but Justin standing in front of him. But the young blonde seemed just as surprised to see him here.

“Brian, you live here?”

“Yeah. Why are you wondering about that?”

“Oh no reason.” Justin smiled and shrugged. He had known that he was somehow connected to the older man. The feeling he had in the hospital was too familiar, the vibes too strong.

Brian instead felt his crotch responding to Justin’s innocent look. The taller man wanted to be mad with him, he really wanted to. But he couldn’t. Who knows how Michael had manipulated him. It couldn’t be that the blonde and his husband were lovers. Alone this thought made him sick. He would prove that Justin belonged to him.

“Come in.” He smiled and closed the door behind them.

While Justin was standing around a bit nervously, he came closer and closer till the blonde could feel the breath in his face.

“Brian?” Justin whispered, starring into the other man’s eyes, his lips only an inch away. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’ll do now?” Twirling a blond lock around his finger, he tugged slightly, making Justin yelp surprisingly. "I'll seduce you."

“Yeah, that was what I thought you would do.” The blonde eventually got out.

“Perceptive, huh?” Brian grinned. “I like that in a man. And do you know what you should be now?” 

“Naked?” Justin whispered, lost in the other man’s eyes and almost automatically un zipping his pants.

“I knew you are clever.” Brian almost laughed and bent down to meet Justin’s lips in a deep kiss. The feeling of their tongues dancing together was enough to arouse both. Brian moved his hand around the other man’s waist and gently guiding him into the bedroom. 

Soon Brian moved inside Justin, making both of them moan. They were so lost in their own little universe that they didn’t hear the door open. But the following scream they had to hear.

“Justin! What are you doing here? And why are you and my husband fucking?” Michael shouted.  



	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took me forever to update, but the move was sooo stressful. I think I'll need months to recover from it, lol.  


* * *

"Husband? I'm married to you?" Justin starred totally confused at him.

"I didn't mean you,little shit!" Michael spat. "My husband is Brian!"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?!" Justin was so shocked about this news that his first reaction was to box Brian's ears.

"What the fuck!" The brunette held his hurting cheek. "You didn't ask me!"

"And what a reason is that?" Justin yelled back. "I assumed that you aren't married! So I didn't have to ask!"

"Come on, you have been so horny, you would also have let me fuck you if you had known it!"

"Do you want to call me an adulterer? Excuse me, but there is no need to be stuck-up about it! I wouldn't have gone that far if I had known that you are married! You aren't that irresistible!"

"Ahm guys, the deceived husband is me!" Michael couldn't believe what he heard. The two argued like an old married couple and ignored him completely. Was he invisible or what? He had hoped that they would jump apart and be scared of him. Instead they didn't seem to care very much that he was there and this made him angrier than the fact that he had caught them.

"This is so disgusting. YOU are disgusting, Justin! First you make fun of me and claim you'd think I was your boyfriend, and then you seduce my husband. What's going on in your head?"

"I wish I knew too." Justin was suddenly much calmer. "But I have lost some parts of my memory because of this accident."

"Oh." Michael fell silent when his bad conscience made its presence felt. After all he was responsible for the accident.

"Yeah, he was the one who pushed you down the stairs because he had found out that we two had an affair." Brian explained to a confused blonde. The taller man was now very relieved to know that Justin and Michael had never been together. How could he even think of something like that? He almost chuckled. But then he remembered that he was married with Mikey and he could only snort.

"So, this is the reason. I was asking myself all the time what this fight was about. But fuck, this is all too complicated to me! I better go and leave you two alone. I don't want to see any of you ever again. So you can live your little happy domestic life." Justin hissed and grasped his clothes that were lying next to the bed.

"God" Michael groaned when the blonde stood there in his naked glory for a short moment. "This is a view I could do without."

"Then don't look! If you look, you are interested.!" Justin shrugged unimpressed. He didn't care what Michael thought of him. He just knew that he had to get out of here. The sex with Brian had been wonderful. He wouldn't have minded to repeat their hot encounter, but the man was married already and Justin didn't need any more complications. He already had enough with all those gaps in his memory.

"Justin, wait!" Brian yelled and wanted to run after the younger man, but Michael grabbed his arm.

"Hey, don't forget that you are married with me!"

"How should I forget about it? You remind me of it like 24 hours a day." Brian shouted and liberated his arm. He stormed to the front door and called after Justin again, but the blonde was nowhere to see anymore.

"Fucking fantastic." Brian sighed.

"I don't know what you see in this kid." Michael came to meet him. "He is small, pale, has no muscles and nothing to offer."

"That sounds more as if you describe yourself!" Brian barked. He had enough from Mikey's constant inflammatory word against the man he loved.

"I need some fresh air" He decided. He had to go out of here before he would do something that he could regret later. He really could not stand to see Michael's face at the moment.  
   
"Shit, I didn't want this." Michael collapsed deflated when the door clicked to shut. Why did everything he did moved towards the back? The  only thing he wanted, was to be happy. Sure, he had been mean to Justin. But truth to be told, he didn't think the blonde was unattractive (on the contrary), but he had wanted to hurt the other man like he had hurt him.

Why only couldn't Brian love him?  Michael was on the brink of tears. Instead the other man has fallen for the guy that he had put on to him. Wasn't that ironic? If he hadn't want to test his fidelity, Brian maybe never had become unfaithful. Michael could have kicked himself. He had been so stupid. But even if Brian didn't love him, he would never let him go. Michael laughed bitterly. He would make Brian's life to hell. That would be his revenge. So he wouldn't be the only one that got hurt.  
   
Meanwhile Brian was wandering through the dark city. He had hoped to find Justin somewhere, but the young man had disappeared for good. After a while the brunette got cold and decided to enter a bar. It was time to drink his life beautiful again. But even the whiskey didn't taste very well tonight. He rested his head on his arms and starred at the full glass in front of him.  
  
How did his life become such a mess? Still a few months ago everything had been fine. A bit boring, but fine nevertheless. But then he had met Justin and somehow everything went down from this time on. But no, he didn't regret to have met the blonde. Otherwise he would have never known what love is and how happy it could make you to be with the "special one". Unfortunately no happy ending was granted him. Instead he was stuck with a husband that he didn't love. A man who was obsessed with him, and that not in a good way. How should he ever get rid of this mistake?

Maybe that old saying was true: "You can only bear life when you are drunk." And he emptied his glass though. He was not stuck to this one drink. After the first glass of whiskey Brian didn't feel that bad any more and he ordered another one, and another one… 

Soon he felt numb and dizzy. Life really seemed much less complicated when you had enough alcohol in your system. He would have even sung if he had been able to. But he couldn't even sit upright anymore and began to slide slowly off his chair. At this time he was so out of it that he wasn't aware of the two strong arms that caught him.  



	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Here is a new chapter as I promissed, this time without a terrible cliffhanger because I wanted to be nice. =)  


* * *

“Ben, my hero!” Brian slurred, opening his eyes for a short moment before he passed out completely.

“Great Kinney!” Ben groaned. “You are heavier than a sack full of stones.” He shook his head while he tried to drag Brian out of the bar. Why did he always have to be so nice? This strain surely couldn't be good for his health.

“You owe me big time here, Kinney.” The dark haired man thought and managed to lay Brian’s stiff body on the backseat of his car.

 

“Umm, where am I?” Brian woke up the next morning, confused about the strange surroundings that greeted him.

“Morning Brian. I see you are awake. I hope your head hurts, so you will learn a lesson and won't drink that much anymore.” Ben had entered the room and gave Brian a glass of water with aspirin.

“Oh god, don't tell me we fucked last night?” Brian’s head hurt even more at this thought.

“No, don’t worry. You haven't been in the state to seduce anybody because the whiskey had seduced you before already. I just took you home with me so that you could sleep in a bed and not on the floor in that bar. Who knows what the guys there would have done to you while you were unconscious? The guests at that bar aren't exactly known for being gentlemen.”

“But why didn't you bring me to my home?” To tell the truth, Brian was happy that Ben didn't, but he was curious though.

“I tried, but Michael didn't open the door. I didn't find your key either. And I was tired and didn't want to stay up all night. Therefore I thought it was the best to take you home to me.”

“Mikey hadn't been at home? That’s kind of strange.” Brian wondered. Hopefully he hadn't run through the city the entire night in search of him. That would mean a lot of trouble again. Brian hated to admit it, but he was slightly afraid of his husband. He actually wasn't a coward and could fight for himself, but lately Michael always managed to get him into situation he didn't want. Brian made things he didn't even want to. (How he ended up as a married man was still a riddle to him) - and that was pretty scaring. Sometimes he thought Mikey would practice voodoo or some other African magic.

“So Kinney, what do I get for saving your ass?” Ben joked, trying to brighten up the situation when he noticed Brian’s dead serious face.

“Michael!” The tall man blurted out his first thought.

“Michael? What does that mean? Do you want to get rid of him? Don’t you love him?” Ben seemed somehow mad about that.

“Hey, I know that he would be better off with you. You like him and I'm sure if you woo him a little bit you can make him fall for you too. You are an attractive man, Professor Bruckner.”

“I just don't get why you married him if you don't want him? Michael deserves better!”

“It’s a long story.” Brian sighed at Ben’s outburst. “If you want to listen, I'll tell it to you.” Brian wasn't usually the big talker, but sometimes he just had to get out what was in his mind before his head would burst.

“Okay, I'll listen.” Ben nodded. He was really curious now.

 

Meanwhile Justin was on his way home. He was very relieved that he knew again where he lived. Last night he had to stay at a hotel because he couldn't remember his address anymore. But after a night of  tossing and turning that memory suddenly came back.

“Justin! Good to see you!” An older man suddenly greeted him. The blonde immediately knew that the man’s name was Mr. Rosewell, but he couldn't remember where he did know him from.

“Hi, I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude, but I had an accident and my memory doesn't work properly yet. I only remember some things.” Justin shyly scratched his head and tried to explain his situation, so that the other man wouldn't be offended if he wasn't recognized correctly. 

But Mr. Rosewell wasn't hurt, on the contrary. A plan formed into his head. The business didn't go very well since Justin, his best employee, didn't work for him anymore. So of course he wanted him back. And this seemed to be his chance.

“Well, Justin. You work for me. I was wondering why you hadn't come to the office lately. You are a professional seducer and test the fidelity of our client’s partners.” Mr. Rosewell invited Justin to a coffee and told him more about his job till the young blonde remembered everything - except that he had given his notice. And so it happened that Justin had another task at noon.  


 

“It was really nice having lunch with you, Ben. But I have to go home before Mikey gets too mad.” Brian said and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Yeah, it was nice. And thanks for your ideas how to seduce Michael. I hope some of them will work. I’m very interested in your husband.”  


Justin entered the diner in his best “Fuck-me-outfit”. He looked around and immediately saw his victim sitting at the counter. The handsome red haired bit in his sandwich with gusto.

“Good stuff?” Justin greeted him.

“Oh yeah”, the guy answered and looked at him up and down.

‘This will be easy’ Justin thought and in fact he didn’t have to do much. The guy was practically throwing himself at him.

The blonde was about to reveal his identity when his look suddenly fell on Brian and Ben who stood on the other side of the diner.  


“Don’t worry. I know what Mikey likes and how you can make him interested in you. You will see, in a few days he will have forgotten about me and only have eyes for you.” Brian smiled. He embraced Ben and slapped him encouragingly on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” Ben smiled back. The two shared a short friendly kiss on their mouths. 

Justin was shocked about the stab of jealousy that hit him, and he began to wonder if he had shared more than a pure sexual relationship with Brian.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes:

Sorry that it took me a while again, but I still haven't unpacked every box. Sighs. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

So this Brian-guy didn't only cheat on his husband with him, but some other men as well. He probably was something like a male slut. Justin should be glad that he had ended whatever affair they had had together. Still the blonde couldn’t help but feel incredibly mad. He didn't want anything more than to push the other man away and claim Brian’s lips for himself. Instead he grasped the red haired guy - Jim - and pressed his lips on his mouth. Revenge - or whatever - was sweet.

Justin was not even sure why he wanted to make Brian jealous. Maybe he wanted to see if he had only been a fuck buddy to him or if the older man felt something more for him.

When Brian wanted to go to the exit he passed the two kissing men. The brunette thought somebody had punched him in the stomach when he recognized Justin. Why was the blonde kissing that other guy? He had thought they had shared something special, but obviously it was nothing to Justin.

For the first time in his life Brian could empathize how all the tricks that had been in love with him, must have felt. And he was almost ashamed of his former lifestyle. To find out that he had been only used was very painful for Brian. But it also made him furious.

“Fuck off!” He vehemently pushed Jim away.

Justin instead had to gather all his strength not to grin like an idiot. He was a bit surprised though HOW happy he actually was to see Brian almost bursting with jealousy.

“Who do you think you are?” Jim understandably wasn't half as happy. “Justin is my man!” 

“Only you think so!” Brian spat and turned to Justin. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought that would be obvious. But in case you shouldn't know what this is about, this activity is called kissing. Do I have to spell it for you?” The blonde teased, highly amused about Brian’s sour face.

“Don't smart ass me. I want to know why you kissed that guy?”

“Because I am sexy, maybe?” Jim hissed, really annoyed with Brian’s behavior. But the taller man only gave him an appraising look. “Did you dream of beauty tonight?”

“You arrogant ass!” The red haired exploded. “Do you think you are something better? But you know, Justin WANTED to kiss ME. And I'm sure he doesn't want to feel your tongue down his throat.”

“You bet! Do you want a proof?”

Before Justin could react, Brian had already grasped him and pressed his mouth against his lips. A low moan escaped from both their mouths. Brian couldn't help himself. He teased at Justin’s lips with his tongue, sucking lightly on his adorable lower lip till the blonde was growling.

Somewhere along the way Brian spread his thighs, so Justin was standing between them, their chests pressed against each other. They were still kissing, their lips never breaking their intimate connection, their tongues engaged in a delightful play.

A lust filled haze had taken over their minds. They started to whisper sweet nothings in between moans and gasps, momentarily completely forgotten where they were. Brian started to unbutton Justin’s shirt, not caring if they were in a public space. He was not even aware that all the people were already starring at them with their mouths wide open.

Jim almost exploded. Although he couldn't deny that this hot show in front of him turned him on somehow. But if he would cum in his pants it should be because he was kissing Justin and not because of Justin kissing another guy.

Before the blonde could lose his shirt, Jim had already grabbed him and dragged him away from Brian. “Don't forget that I had you first!” Jim hissed and kissed a bewildered Justin hard on the mouth.

Always having the perfect timing David, Jim’s boyfriend, had chosen just this moment to enter the diner. “I knew it!” He exclaimed when he saw Jim kissing  the guy that he had ordered to test his fidelity. “You aren't faithful to me! You cheater!”

Jim abruptly let go of Justin, his face turning gray. “Oh shit, David. It’s not how it looks like.”

“Of course not! You not having a simple affair behind my back!” David spat. And to Jim’s (and Brian’s) surprise he slapped on Justin’s back. “Good job, Mr. Taylor.”

“Mr. Taylor? You know him? What’s going on here?” Jim’s jaw almost dropped to the floor.

“Mr. Taylor works for an agency that tests the fidelity of their client’s partner. I always had the feeling that you would be cheating on me if another hot guy made a move on you. So I hired Mr. Taylor to test if my supposition have been right. And as I see, I have been right. Only this time I wish I wouldn't have been.” David smiled bitterly.

“Huh?” Brian looked very confused at Justin. “I thought you had given up your job? Why are you doing it again? And why do you remember that job at all? I thought you had lost your memory? You know Justin, I think you made fun of me all the time. You haven't lost your memory, have you? God, how could I ever fall for you?” Brian shook his head. He better forget about Justin, he thought to him self.  



	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: Hi, sorry it took me a bit longer to update. But I'm almost done with this story. I decided to write only one chapter more. So I hope I have finished this fic before Christmas. =)  


* * *

“I did give my notice?”  Justin knitted his brow and pondered. Some fragments of a phone call with Mr. Rosewell were running through his head. They were  mixed with some flashes of a vacation in a Caribbean islands. And then there was still something about paintings and Brian with a suitcase.  And wasn't Mr. Rosewell yelling at him through the phone?

And then he had a sudden realization; He REALLY gave up his job! How could Mr. Rosewell take advantage of his bad situation and deceive him like that? Justin was so disappointed that the tears came into his eyes. He had trusted the man!

“Don't cry! This doesn't arouse my sympathy!” Brian hissed more angry with himself because the lost look in those beautiful blue eyes weakened him again. And he didn't want to fall for the blonde all over again!

Damn, now Brian was mad at him too! That was almost worse than Mr. Rosewell’s betrayal. Justin was almost sure now that he and Brian had been in love. And even if not, he felt as if he was falling for him right now anyways. Unfortunately the destiny was cruel. Whatever they had shared, it was certainly over now. There was no way that the older man would believe him. What happened to him was just too crazy. Nevertheless Justin told him that he had forgotten about his notice.

As he expected, Brian didn’t seem to believe a word he said. “This is the stupidest excuse that I have ever heard. In fact, it‘s so stupid that it could be true again.” The tall brunette looked insecurely at him. Maybe Justin was telling the truth? He really wanted to believe him, but Brian was afraid of  making another big mistake. He felt as if he had made enough mistakes already since the day he had agreed to marry Michael.

“I'm so sorry, I wish I had never taken on this job, if my memory had returned sooner. And I’m also sorry for you two.” Justin looked regretfully at David and Jim.

“Me too!” David growled and removed the silver ring from his finger. “It’s over now. I can’t be together with such a cheating bastard anymore. Bye!” With these words he threw the ring at his now ex-boyfriend. Then he stormed out of the diner while Jim decided to empty every liquor bottle that the bar had to offer.

“And what about us? Is it over between us too?” Justin shyly asked Brian.

“I’m married, did you forget about that?” The brunette snorted. “Didn’t you tell me that you wouldn’t have let me fuck you if you had known that I was married?”

“Yes, but…” The blonde looked sheepishly at the floor. “But I didn’t have the impression that you were very much in love with your husband. Did you ever think about a divorce? Then we could have another try.”

“Are you sure?” Brian could hardly trust his ears. “What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know, I just feel now that we belong together. And I think you would make a big mistake if you wouldn’t take me back. I can‘t remember everything yet. But I already have some pieces of memory that we had a fantastic time together. And now where I remember that I had given my notice, I won’t do that job anymore. When you get separated from your husband you could move in with me and…” Justin started to babble when suddenly too many plans for their future were running through his head.

“Jus, I don’t know. Maybe we should better end…” Brian’s next words were swallowed by Justin’s passionate kiss.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t feel anything.” The blonde panted  when they broke off several minutes later by the loud applause of the guests in the diner.

“I’ll go home and get my marriage certificate.” Was all what Brian could get out.

“Um, what do you want with that?” Justin was puzzled. 

“Oh, a friend of mine is a lawyer. She can help me with the divorce when she read the regulation of this certificate. Maybe I can get out of this marriage without too much trouble.” 

***

“Ha, ha. I hadn’t thought that you could be so naïve and dumb, Brian!” Melanie was almost falling out of her chair while laughing so hard.

“I don’t think that is very funny!” Brian was offended. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to ask Mel for help. She had never liked him very much. But she was the only lawyer that he knew. So he thought it was easier to ask her in that unpleasant case. Obviously it wasn’t.

“Don’t you see that this certificate is a fake? And even a bad one. It looks as if it had printed out of the internet or something. And this signature of the priest, you can’t even read the name. So anybody from the street could have signed this. No court would ever accept this marriage, not even in the states where homosexual marriages are allowed. I hate to tell you this Brian, but you are NOT married.”

“What? Does that mean Michael had deceived me? God, I’m such a fool!”

“I agree.” Mel smiled, somewhat pleased to see Brian’s green face.

*** 

****Brian was so angry and shocked that he decided to walk around the city for a while. He had to work off his feelings before he would go home and eventually meet Michael there. At the moment he was ready to kill him. But he didn’t want to spend the rest of  his life in jail. Michael wasn’t worth it.

He didn’t know what he had expected when he came home several hours later, but it certainly wasn’t to see Ben and Michael laying naked on his couch.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes:

So, here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading that fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope that I didn’t forget anything to clear up. But with so many twists and turns it was difficult to think of everything, lol.

Merry Christmas to everybody already! =)

* * *

“Oh my god, Brian! I'm sorry it isn't how it looks!” Michael jumped in panic from the couch. He didn't mean to be caught by his “husband”. Actually he had not even planned to cheat on him.But when he was searching for Brian this afternoon. He had met Ben near his comic shop. The other man had been so charming and interested in him that he had felt flattered. 

For once Michael wanted to feel loved. Sex with Brian had always been okay, but the taller man had never been very focused on him. In fact, it was more as if Brian was going through it because he had to do it, not because he enjoyed it. 

Ben was different. He had looked at Michael as if he was the only man in the entire universe, something that the small Italian had always missed with Brian. Although he had enjoyed his encounter with Ben, he still didn't want to give up Brian either. 

Mikey was afraid that Brian would freak out, but the taller man remained strangely calm. This on the other hand, made him angry. Couldn't Brian at least be a bit jealous?

In fact, Brian didn't feel any kind of jealousy. After all it was his idea that Ben made a move on Michael. He was just a bit surprised how fast the professor managed to seduce Mikey. It proved that Michael's so called “love” was nothing more than a big fat lie. Brian was a bit disappointed, but mostly relieved. At least the smaller man would stop now with his attempts to  him dependent on him.

What bothered Brian was something else: What if Justin’s feelings for him weren't true either?

“Please, it was an one time slip.” Michael knelt down in front of him and begged his forgiveness. Brian couldn't believe it. He was tempted to spit on the other man’s head.

“Fuck, Mikey! You don't know when to give up, do you? Didn't you think you have fooled me enough yet? I just found out that you tricked me into this marriage that was a fake! Did you really want to lie to me all my live? Fuck, I'm so disgusted. And only because we had been friends before I won't report you. You deserve it! I will pack my things together and move out tonight! Don't you dare try to go after me! If you ever molest me again, I will report you to the police! Just go and try to be happy with Ben. And maybe I can even forgive you one day.  I hope so, but I can't promise it. You hurt me too much!” After his furious speech Brian couldn't resist anymore and spat at the smaller man. But Michael didn't even dare to complain about it.

*****

Two days later Justin stood with a smile at the bar. After a heated discussion with Mr. Rosewell and a file that was thrown at him, Justin suddenly could remember almost everything again. There were still some facts that he only remembered vaguely, but for the most part there weren't any bad gaps in his memory anymore. And then Brian had called him and told him about the fake marriage. The brunette had immediately moved into a  hotel. But he wanted to buy him and Justin a house, so they could move in together soon. Finally the luck seemed to have come back to the blonde. And he had felt like celebrating with a bottle of good champagne.

It would still have even better if Brian could have celebrated with him, but the other man had told him that he still had to settle something with Michael. Justin hoped that Brian wouldn't freak out and do something drastic to his treacherous friend. But deep inside the blonde trusted his lover and wasn't all that worried.

“Hey. Are you drinking all the champagne alone?” A guy suddenly said to him. Justin looked up and saw a very hot young man, dressed in some tight black shirt and leather pants. He could be a model. He definitely had the looks for it.

“Yes, I love champagne and I have something to celebrate.” Justin answered politely. 

“May I ask what the pleasant cause is?” The guy smiled sweetly and opened two buttons at the top of his shirt in addition, so that Justin had a good view of his muscular chest. Admittedly, it was a great sight, and in former times the blonde would been interested, but not today, not anymore. Now he was only interested in Brian.

“By the way, I'm Scott.” He stretched out his hand and Justin shook it. "Justin."

“So Justin, what are you celebrating?” Scott asked again, licking his lips slowly.

Justin almost chuckled. It was a bit too evident what this guy wanted from him.“Just that I can be together with my boyfriend now.” Justin stressed the word “boyfriend” and hoped that Scott got the hint. But apparently he wasn't a guy who gave up quickly.

“What kind of boyfriend do you have? He lets a beautiful guy like you sitting alone here. That’s a shame. I would use my time better if I had somebody like you.” Scott’s voice was sweeter than honey and his hand suddenly went to Justin’s crotch, slightly caressing his dick through the jeans.

“What the fuck!” The blonde exploded and slapped the hand away. “Didn't you get it? I told you I had a boyfriend. And I'm faithful to him. So get lost!”

“Wow, I didn't know that you could freak out that much.” Somebody suddenly chuckled behind him. 

“Hey Scott, no luck today? That’s a first.” Brian grinned and pinched the dark haired man on the cheek.

“Brian, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy.” Justin could hardly believe his eyes. And then he suddenly was aware of  Brian’s intimate dealings with Scott.

“Do you know each other?” Justin asked, looking questioningly from Brian to Scott.

“Yup.” Brian seemed a bit embarrassed. In fact it looked as if his cheeks turned red, but Justin was not sure if it was only the result of the warm brown-red light  in the club.

“I hope you are not mad, but I hired Scott to test your fidelity.”

“WHAT?” Justin swallowed the wrong way and started to cough.

“Yes, after Michael’s betrayal I was not so sure anymore if your feelings towards me were true. I mean, Mikey always claimed to be in love with me, but then he slept with somebody else at the first chance. I was not jealous, but it made me think of you.” Brian explained while he slapped Justin’s back in an attempt to stop the coughing.

Justin screwed his eyes up and Brian started to tremble slightly. It didn't look as if the blonde would forgive him for his little trick.

“I know I should be mad at you because you didn't trust me, but I guess after all of what happened to us, it’s understandable.” Justin suddenly broke out into a big smile and ordered another glass. He quickly filled it with champagne and gave it to the taller man.“Here. Let’s drink to our new life together. I love you.”

“Me too. I‘ll try everything to make this new life a good one.  -  And no tests of fidelity anymore. We should learn to trust each other.” Brian responded and clung the two glasses together which sealed their promise.

THE END


End file.
